


Be careful what you wish for

by JuanhKyr202



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Horror, M/M, Mpreg, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuanhKyr202/pseuds/JuanhKyr202
Summary: This is the story of Asami and Akihito's not very peaceful farmer's lifeRyuichi Asami would never believe in superstition or miracles. For example, the wish becomes true when you wish while you see a shooting star. But one night while falling asleep his wishes were accidentally come true.Akihito Takaba had a painful life, he was revived at 16 years old, this time he would do anything to marry the hunter named Ryuichi Asami and hope that they will have a peaceful life. But he did not know that the man he married was a yakuza from another world





	1. The wish come true

**Author's Note:**

> All of Finder's characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Ryuichi Asami is known to be the ideal husband of a Japanese woman, a 35-year-old successful businessman. He is single and does not have any rumors of mistress or crime. But few people know it's just a superficial, Ryuichi Asami is a yakuza, and he own Tokyo.

Of course, such a man would never believe in superstition or miracles. For example, the wish becomes true when you wish while you see a shooting star. Asami canceled the afternoon meeting because of a flu, now he is sitting on the couch reading the report. Asami does not seem to stop working even though he is sick.

After 10 minutes, Asami began to feel dizzy, he dropped the report on the coffee table. He lay down on the couch. While Asami closed his eyes, ' Maybe I should have a simpler and more leisurely life. '

Asami did not know that while he was thinking there was a shooting star flew across the night sky. He slowly fell asleep, when he opened his eyes again, he found himself lying on the ground, still wearing T-shirts and sports pants. Asami sat up and looked around. ' where is this, Am I dreaming?'. He pinched his arm 'It's hurt, this is not a dream'

As he looked around, he realized that he was under the cliff, not far away, there was a corpse lying there. Asami walked over and turned the corpse over to look at the man's face, the man that was exactly look like himself. Asami wrinkles 'Who is this?'

Suddenly Asami felt dizzy, as he knelt, " Damn, the flu ". As Asami faints again, his head is filled with stories about the life of a hunter with the same name as him, who lived in an ancient dynasty that Asami did not know, but all the people here speak Japanese. This country is named Hope, in this place not only men and women, but also unisex. Their look like men but capable of giving birth.

Asami wakes up. ' Is this the memory of this man? Anyway, I should leave this place, staying in the forest at night is very dangerous '

Asami looked at the man, he looked at his clothes. He undressed and took what the man was wearing and put on. Asami looked around. ' I should bury his body, then return to the village, before finding out how to return to Tokyo, I have to disguise him and live here for a while.'

\---------------------------------- (~^_^)~ ------------------------------------

Akihito Takaba's mother is the mistress of the landlord, he lived with his mother. When he was 10 years old, his father Shima Takaba took them home. Shima's wife got angry and quarreled with him. But Shima's father eventually agrees to let Akihito and his mother stay. Of course, their lives weren't peaceful and happy. When Akihito was 14 years old, his mother died.

Akihito is unisex, just like everyone else when they were 16 years old they could get married. But of course, he didn't have the right to decide who he married. He fell in love with a man, of course, his father's wife disagreed. She forced him to marry a poor hunter. Akihito didn't want to because there were so many bad rumors about him, and he is an idiot. That is the reason why Shima's wife wanted Akihito to marry him. She didn't want him to live happily, so she locked him up until the wedding day.  
Her son and daughter helped him escape, he was very grateful to the two of them, Akihito ran away with the man he loved. But he did not know that, the man who fled with him had colluded with the other two to sell him to the brothel. From then on, his life was like hell, until he could not bear it and committed suicide.

But he could not have expected that he would once again be alive, and Akihito was sitting on the bed in confusion. 'I'm in my room?'

Suddenly a servant came in and said "Lady Takaba wants to see you"

Akihito after thinking, he asked "What year is this year?"

The servant wrinkled his eyebrows at him. "Year 7xx"

Akihito now rolled his eyes 'I was revived at 16 years old'

The servant saw Akihito sitting there stupidly, he said "Why are you still sitting there? lady Takaba want to see you"

While Akihito went to the living room, he decided to marry the hunter even though he was an idiot. But he didn't expect that Shima's wife wanted him to marry another person, that person was Niran Naga. Akihito stood silent when he saw the man. In the past before Akihito revived, he bought him from the brothel, and he became a servant in his house. Akihito tried to forget the terrible things he had experienced.

\----------------------------- (/>\\\\\<)/ --------------------------------

Akihito spent the afternoon in the room thinking of how to cancel the wedding, and he finally decided. In the meantime, Asami relied on his memory of the hunter to went back to his house. As Asami enters the clay-built house, he sighs "so poor!!!"

Asami goes into the kitchen, he opens the kitchen cabinet to see if there is anything to eat. Then Asami saw the bread in the cup, he sniffed it and torn it in half 'Still eatable'

Asami finishes eating, he goes to the small yard behind the house 'Oh there is a vegetable garden'. Asami feels his body itching, he goes toward big wooden bucket, open the wooden board. Asami looked in "Luckily, there is water to bathe"

But Asami's face was uncomfortable. 'Where can I take a bath, I have to take off my clothes and shower here?'

Asami looked around, saw the sky was dark and no one was around, he took off his clothes and took a bath, five minutes later, when Asami turned around, he saw a young boy with silver-gold hair, sky-blue eyes. He opened his eyes wide and looked at him  
Akihito decided to come here to find Asami, he had to climb over the wall, and then go by the ox cart to get here. The village is about 30 minutes away from the town. After asking the people in the village, he came here. When he arrives, he sees no one and the gate is unlocked, he hears the noise behind, he goes to the back and .......

Akihito stammered "I ... I ... I ... have a request to ask you"

Asami raised an eyebrow, Akihito tried not to look at Asami's bottom. He tried to calm himself. "If I gave you 10 silver coins, would you sleep with me"

This time, Asami opened his eyes wide and looked at Akihito. For the first time in his life, the great Ryuichi Asami was paid by a young man to sleep with him.

\----------------------Note------------------------  
At this age (in my fic) is still using coins.  
100 copper coins = 1 silver coin  
100 silver coins = 1 gold coin

Chapter 2 : Let's get married


	2. Let's get married

Asami calmly took his clothes on the wooden board and put on, he turned to look at Akihito "Go inside the house"

Akihito was still staring at Asami, as he saw Asami coming into the house, he rushed in. Asami sat next to the table in the middle of the room. Akihito sitting opposite him. Asami calmly said, "Why do you want to sleep with me?"

"Because I don't want to get married, if I slept with someone, Lady Takaba couldn't force me to marry." Akihito said. Asami raised his eyebrows "You still virgin"

Akihito blushed, Asami smirked "You sacrificed your virginity to save your life"

Akihito nods, he feels embarrassed and doesn't know what to say, Asami asks, "You know how to cook?"

Akihito nodded, and Asami asked, "Do you know how to grow vegetables?"

Akihito nodded, Asami continued to ask, "Do you know how to sew"

Akihito nodded, Asami looked at Akihito intently 'Hmm, he's cute, he knows how to do household chores. And I don't know much about this place, having him around is also very convenient '

After a moment of silence, Asami said "Let's get married". Akihito widened his eyes to look at Asami, who went on to say, "I need someone to do the housework, and you don't want to marry whom Lady Takaba has chosen. There is another reason that if I was the one who made you lose virginity, then I should be responsible. "

Akihito stammered "But ... but ... but"

Asami stood up and walked over to Akihito. He bent down to kiss and bit his neck. He slightly pulled Akihito's clothes off and kissed him on the shoulder, he sucked his shoulders hard.

Asami's actions made Akihito startled. Asami straightened up. "This is enough for others to believe I slept with you, now go to sleep, I'm tired."

Akihito rolled his eyes as Asami got to his bed and lay down, and Akihito still sat there. Asami said while still closing his eyes "Don't worry, I'm not interested in that kid body of you, come here to sleep"

\------------------------------ (~^.^)~ -------------------------------

The next morning, Akihito dreamily wakes up and sees Asami preparing to go out. He turned to look at Akihito "You should stay in here"

Akihito sat up "But ..."

Asami smirked. "To make people believe we slept together, of course you had to pretend to lie on the bed. Because this is also your first time "

After five seconds, when Akihito understood what Asami said, his face flushed, and he hid his face in the pillow. Asami smirked and walked to the bed, he patted Akihito butt. "Be a good boy and stay indoors, no matter who come to find me, don't answer, don't open the door to anyone"

Akihito nodded, Asami took the bows, put bamboo basket on his back and left the house, thinking, 'A cute boy like him, I want to tease and torture him.'

Asami headed for the forest behind the village, Asami, after entering the forest, encountered a wild chicken. Asami approached gently he picked up a rock and throw it at the chicken head. Asami goes to pick up the wild chicken and put it in the bamboo basket. He follows the hunter's memory and looks for some wild vegetables and mushrooms.

Then Asami went deep into the forest, he shoots down a deer, when he decided to go back, he discovered a tuber looked very familiar, he came over and dug it up. He was surprised when he knows what it was. 'This is ginseng, If I sell it, I will get a lot of money.' Asami carefully put the ginseng back into the bamboo basket. He carried the deer on his shoulders and went back.

When Asami entered the house, Akihito was sitting obediently on the bed. Asami said, "Come here." As Akihito walked over, Asami took the chicken and mushroom out of the basket and gave it to him " make breakfast"

Akihito took it and brought it to the kitchen. Asami followed him, Asami suddenly remembered and said, "We seem to have run out of rice"

Akihito turned to look at him "Do you have flour?"

Asami thought about it and nodded, Akihito said happily. "Then I make noodles cooked with chicken and mushrooms"

Akihito went into the kitchen and began to fire the stove, Asami leaned back against the wall to watch him cook. After a while Akihito cooked a pot of mushroom chicken soup, he put the noodles into the bowl, then pour the soup into. Akihito was about to bring the bowl of noodles into the room for Asami to eat, but when he turned around he was surprised to see Asami leaning against the wall. Asami takes the bowl of noodles from his hands. "You quickly made yourself a bowl"

Asami go back to the room, Akihito quickly made a bowl of noodles and then go to the room. Akihito ate and glanced at Asami, thinking, 'His gestures look elegant, even when eating. Is he really just a hunter?' 

After eating, Akihito was about to bring the bowl to the kitchen, Asami said "Wait, let's talk, then you go wash the dishes"

Akihito placed two bowls on the table and sat down. Asami looked at Akihito. "Normally, everyone wants to get married here, how do they do it?"

"First, the groom must go to the bride's house, the bride's parents will have the request, the groom needs to bring the requested items to the bride's house to propose, If the groom completes the request, both will be married. The groom and the bride can't see each other for a week before the wedding day " Akihito said

Asami thought, 'It's not hard, but surely lady Takaba will have a difficult request.'

Akihito saw Asami silent for a while and said nothing, 'Maybe he wants to change his mind'. Asami saw Akihito seem sad, he pinched his cheeks "What are you thinking?"

Akihito blushed, pulling Asami's hands out of his face. Asami smirked "Go wash the dishes, then I go to town with you"

Akihito nodded. Five minutes later, Asami brought the deer, he wants to sell to the restaurant in the town, though he wanted to keep it to eat, but he thought this was too much to eat, and in this backward world there is no refrigerator. They go to town by an ox cart of the neighbor

Akihito saw Asami wearing a bamboo basket on his back, he asked, "Why are you carrying the bamboo basket, what do you want to buy? "

Asami shook his head "I have something to sell"

Akihito wondered, 'I thought Asami just sold the deer, he has something else to sell?'

After 30 minutes, they arrived at the town, Asami's neighbor, Suoh Kazumi, who brought his vegetables to the town for sale to a dealer. He also got married last year, his wife is also an Unisex, his name is Kei Kirishima. Asami asks Suoh, "Do you know any restaurants that buy bushmeat?"

Suoh nods and instructs Asami, and Suoh asks, "After selling the deer, where else are you going? After I have finished selling vegetables, I have to go home." Kirishima is now six months pregnant, so Suoh wants to go home and take care of his wife.

Asami said, "I have other things to do, so you should go back home, don't wait for me " Suoh nods, Asami goes to find the restaurant Suoh told him, Akihito said thanks Suoh and followed Asami. He reached for the restaurant and said to the waiter that he wanted to sell a deer hunting this morning. Waiter "Wait here, I go to tell the manager"

The manager comes out and accepts the purchase for 50 copper coins. After leaving the restaurant, Asami asks Akihito, "Where is the drugstore?"

Akihito asked him, "Why do you want to go to the drugstore?" Asami replied "I have something to sell, you should take me to the biggest drugstore in town"

Akihito leads Asami, when they arrive, Asami sees the pharmacy. 'This pharmacy looks nice; will they buy ginseng?'

The man at the counter asked Asami, "You come to buy medicine or medical examination?"

Asami says, "I went to sell stuff."

The man looked at Asami with suspicious eyes, Asami did not say anything but removed the bamboo basket worn on his back, he took out a fabric bag and opened it slightly for the man to see. He opened his eyes wide and looked at 'This is ginseng !!!'  
Asami calmly "I want to sell this." The man leads them to the tea table, he said, "Please sit here and wait, let me go to tell the owner"

Next, the pharmacy owner came out, and he was startled when he saw the ginseng. After a while he looked at Asami and stuttered "... this ginseng ... it's at least ... 1000 years old ..."

Akihito shocked after hearing what he said, and Asami was calm. "Would you like to buy it?" He carefully asked, "How did you get it?" Asami replied "I found it in the forest while I was hunting"

The man looked at Asami for a while, he said, "Okay, I will buy it for 800 gold coins"

Asami calmly "You know how precious it is, right? at least 1000 gold coins, then I will sell it"

The man nodding his head agrees to buy, he comforts himself. 'There is not always a 1000 years old natural ginseng, goodbye to you, my money ' (T ^ T)

Later, Asami and Akihito go to Takaba's house, standing in front of the gate, Akihito hesitates, wondering whether to push the gate open or not. Asami walked up to him and knocked on the door, a servant came out and opened the door. "What do you want?"

Suddenly Asami hold Akihito's hand. "I came to propose." The servant stared at both

Chapter 3: Plan for our future

Asami calmly "From now on you are my responsibility, you just do what you need to do. Everything else I dealt with"


	3. Plan for our future (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that this chapter would be too long when typing all that happened within a month so I split it into many parts

Asami and Akihito waited for about five minutes, the servant come back and invite them into the house, Asami looks around the garden. 'I have to be careful, or else they'll find out that I'm not the hunter, but if I behave rudely like him, this will not work'

Shima Takaba is currently heading to the capital to discuss business, so everything at home is decided by Lady Takaba. In the living room, Lady Takaba was calmly drinking tea, she saw Asami and Akihito come in, she said "You come here to propose to whom?"

Asami calmly "I want to marry Akihito"

She looked at Asami for a few seconds and said, "But I have chosen Akihito's husband."

Asami pulls Akihito closer and he pulls his collar slightly, revealing the bites and hickey "I think you probably understand what these marks mean. Akihito is mine, if you do not agree to this, I'm afraid your family's reputation will be hard to keep. "

Lady Takaba looks calm but in her mind, 'Damn Akihito, what have you done?'

The servants standing in the room were surprised but they didn't dare to show their expressions. Lady Takaba said, "It's okay, but you have to satisfy my request first."

Asami calmly fixing Akihito collar. He just silently looked at Asami, he rubbed Akihito head. Asami turns to look at Lady Takaba "Fine, tell me what do you want"

She said, "five wolf coats, 1000 silver coin, a pair of shoes with jade engagement, one set of gold jewelry, five jars of the best wine, a chest of silk and satin "

Everyone in the room understood that Lady Takaba make a high demand for Asami to give up, for a poor hunter this requirement is too much. Asami still emotionless "And the time limit?"

Lady Takaba answered "one month"

Asami nodded and said coldly, "Fine, in a month you can't do anything to harm Akihito, after a month if I see Akihito have any wound, then you will ..."

Lady Takaba and everyone in the room felt cold as they looked at Asami's cold and cruel eyes. She quickly nods, Asami rubs Akihito's head. "One month later I'll come back for you"

At the gate, Akihito looked at Asami "I really want to help you, so there is something I can help you, will you let me know?" He felt his heart beat like it wanted to jump out of his chest when he looks straight into Asami's eyes, this man just brought him a feeling of fear and safety.

Asami calmly "From now on you are my responsibility, you just do what you need to do. Everything else I dealt with"

\------------------------------ (~^_^)~ ------------------------------

Before going home, Asami goes to the market to buy some belongings and household items, Asami after walking out of the grocery store, he looks at nearby restaurants. 'What should I eat, or should I buy dumplings to go home to eat '

After 5 minutes of thinking, Asami decided to go buy dumplings, he needed to save money and think of how to make money as fast as possible. Asami goes to the cart that sell the dumplings of an old man at the end of the street, he bought 4 dumplings. Then he went to the rental ox car place to hire someone to take him and his things home.

After Asami arrives home and finishes eating two dumplings, he left two for dinner. Asami looked around the room, thinking 'I should clean the room first'

He went out and came to the warehouse to get two small wooden crates and go to the spring to get water, while drawing water Asami saw in the stream there are many fish. Asami tried for a while, he finally caught two fish. Asami walks around looking for dry branches, then he starts to make fire to grill the fish.

After eating a fish, the other one he brought home for dinner. Arriving home, Asami began to clean up, finally after an hour, Asami finished cleaning the room. This time, Asami goes to the gate and locks it carefully and then take a bath.

After taking a bath, Asami took two dumplings and the grill fish to eat. After he finished eating, he wiped the table and washed the dishes. Asami is sitting on the bed thinking about how to make money. 'If I go hunting for prey, then selling is not a long way to make money, not to mention it is very dangerous. If I want to do business, I need capital, just fear that 1000 gold coins are not enough, but selling something simple, it will probably succeed '

After a while thinking of a series of things that could be sold, Asami lay down to sleep, tomorrow morning he had to get up early to go hunting, while Asami dreamily, he jumped awake and he found himself lying on the sofa in his penthouse.

Asami sat blankly for 5 seconds, then he stood up and went out, Asami looked at the familiar quiet hallway 'I have returned to Tokyo'

Asami looked at his clothes, clothes that people in the country of Hope often wear, Asami rushed into the house to get modern clothes and wear, then he took the elevator down to the first floor. Asami looked at the shopping mall as it was, but it was no one here. Asami thought, 'At 9 o'clock, there should still be a lot of people here.'

Asami walked out of the building, surprised by the white space before him. ' What is this '

He walked to the back of the building when he saw a large forest, Asami shook his head, 'I'm still dreaming?'

Asami touches the shirt he is wearing, then he turns around and touches the glass of the building 'Not dreaming, it's real'

Asami returned to his apartment, sat down on the sofa and thought about what had happened. 'This is weird, the whole building has no one, and did I go to somewhere else, again?'

Chapter 4: Plan for our future (Part 2)

Asami was sitting in his home office, he smirked "No need to worry about making money anymore"


	4. Plan for our future (Part 2)

Asami thought for a moment and then decided to go down to the mall to check again, when he passed the restaurant area, he was surprised to see the food still hot as if it is newly cooked.

Suddenly there was a sound from the tart shop, Asami cautiously approached and then he saw behind the counter. There is a boy about 10 years old or older, he is eating tarts in a hurry. Asami raised an eyebrow "Hey kid, who are you, why are you here?"

The boy was startled and dropped a tart to the ground, when he wanted to run away, Asami quickly grabbed the boy's collar, the boy struggling and shouting. Asami coldly said, "Do not yell, I want to know your name, why are you here?"

The boy turns to look at Asami, but because of Asami's insensitive gaze, the boy was scared and looked down. He stammered, "You ... you ... who are you, do you have the right to ask me that?"

Asami coldly said, "I am the owner of this building." Well, this building is owned by Asami in the old world he lived in. The boy had forgotten that he was scared, and he looked up at Asami. Then he suddenly laughed and said, "I finally meet you"

Asami raised an eyebrow "Hmm ...."

The boy said cheerfully, "I'm not afraid of being hungry or abandoned anymore."

"Why?" Asami asked again

"Because, you will adopt me," the boy replied

Asami looked at the boy for a moment. "Huh, say that again"

The boy said calmly, "You will adopt me."

Asami coldly said, "Why do I have to do that?"

The boy smiles "Because I can see your future, I can help you avoid the disaster and you will have to adopt me"

Asami smirked, he used a hand to strangle the boy, he remained calm fearless, Asami strangled him tight, now the boy began to scare Asami will kill him. At this moment, Asami asked, " Hmm, what you just said is true?"

The boy gazes into Asami cold eyes, knowing that this man is not easy to believe in anyone, if he discovers anything harmful to himself, then he will not hesitate to eliminate that immediately.

He nodded, Asami let go, the boy sat down to the floor to breathe. Asami smirked, "After this, you will have a chance to prove your words."

The boy looked up at Asami "Do you want to know what this place is?"

Asami nodded, the boy stood up and said, "There's a book in your home office that's about this place."

Asami glances at the boy. "You went into my home office?"

The boy shook his head. "No, I just saw you sitting reading books about this place in there." Asami raised his eyebrows "You saw?"

The boy said, "It's like a prophetic dream."

Asami nodded, then he and the boy returned to his apartment. As soon as he stepped inside, Asami remembered that the boy had not said his name to him. "What's your name?"

The boy replied "Liu Fei Long"

Asami asked, "Are you Chinese or Hong Kong or any other country, why are you so fluent in Japanese?"

The confusing boy looking at Asami "China, Hong Kong and Japan are where?"

Asami looked at him for a moment and said, "You were born and raised in Hope?"  
The boy nodded "Of course"

When entering the home office, Asami turned to ask Fei Long "Which book?"

Fei Long walked over to the bookcase, and after five minutes he picked up a red book and handed it to Asami. He took the book, he sat down and started reading. On the first page Asami saw the signature of someone, under that signature wrote K.B

30 minutes later, he smirked, "No need to worry about making money anymore." Asami looked at the boy, "How do you get into this space?"

Fei Long replied, "I have a prophetic dream that I will find a bracelet, and it will help me get into a space that exists in parallel with Hope. And the owner of that place will take care of me. " Asami asks, "Are you the orphaned?"

Fei Long nodded, Asami thought, 'If the bracelet helped the boy get here, there must have been something in the hunter's house that had brought me here.'

Asami asked, "So can I go back to Hope again?"

Fei Long nodded. "Just concentrate on thinking you want to return to Hope."

Asami put the book on the bookshelf, then turned to look at Fei Long "Let go back to Hope"

Chapter 5 : Rebuilding an Empire  
Asami thinks 'I will rebuild my empire again'


End file.
